two
by fumate
Summary: dua penggal kisah antara tiga pemuda. [karu/nagi, asa/nagi]


Ansatsu Kyouhitsu adalah milik Matsui Yuusei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n:** ditulis buat pemanasan soalnya saya udah jarang nulis ;3; kalau ancur maapin yah

* * *

 **[zodiak]**

.

"Karma-kun, coba lihat. Di sini dikatakan kalau mereka yang Capricorn kurang cocok menjalin hubungan dengan mereka yang Gemini," ucap Nagisa, matanya berlarian menjejaki kata di sektor zodiak dari satu majalah yang ia baca. "Oh. Ternyata itulah kenapa aku dan Karma-kun suka berselisih."

Pemuda merah di belakangnya hanya melirik, bersandar lebih dalam pada kursi yang ia duduki selagi alisnya berkerut. Heran, tentu saja. Sepanjang Karma mengenal Nagisa, lelaki—yang sayangnya imut—itu tidak pernah sekali pun tertarik pada yang namanya perbintangan. Jadi ketika sekarang Nagisa menyuruhnya membaca itu, Karma tidak bisa tidak heran.

"Malas, ah."

"Karma-kuuun!"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, kali ini meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Irisnya merah menatap Nagisa. "Tidak ada gunanya juga. Dan lagi, demi apapun Nagisa, sejak kapan kau suka mendengar omong kosong—semacam zodiak itu?"

Nagisa merengut. Majalahnya ditutup kasar. "Isinya toh benar, Karma-kun tidak percaya? Aku akan membacakan perihal zodiakmu."

"Jangan buang-buang energimu, aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena—"

"Memangnya hubungan kita bagaimana? Lancar jaya, kan? Jangan percaya mereka, Nagisa. Masa iya kita putus setelah dua tahun pacaran, cuma gara-gara majalah bodoh itu?"

Setelahnya Nagisa bungkam. Tak berkutik.

.

 **[dompet]**

.

Gakushuu memang gede gengsi, tapi kalau dihadapkan ke sosok Nagisa Shiota, urat malunya gampang diputusin.

Seperti hari ini. Baru kemarin anaknya si Bos nembak dia—yang sumpah, memalukan sekali. Untung cuma murid 3-E yang lihat—, Nagisa harus dipusingkan lagi dengan tingkah laku Asano Gakushuu. Ekstrim. Tak terduga.

(yang ini sih, tidak seberapa parah.)

Gakushuu mengajaknya kencan, di kafetaria.

Menghela napas, Nagisa menatap pantulannya di cermin sekali lagi. Tidak sempurna memang. Tapi peduli apa dia? Percuma berpakaian bagus-bagus di depan seorang Gakushuu. Paling bagus Nagisa dipuja-puji sementara fantasi sang ketua OSIS berkelana bebas dan liar menelanjanginya.

Kaus, _hoodie_ dan jeans. Cek. Sudah cukup.

Mengerling sekali, pemuda itu meraih ponsel dari saku, memeriksa kotak masuk hanya untuk menemukan kontak Gakushuu berjajar rapi dengan pesan-pesannya. Sebaris. Total 5 pesan masuk.

 **From:** Asano-kun

 _Nagisa, kau sudah siap?_

 **From:** Asano-kun

 _Aku sudah di kafetaria_

 **From:** Asano-kun

 _Kau di mana?_

 **From:** Asano-kun

 _Usahakan jangan terlalu telat_

 **From:** Asano-kun

 _Dan jangan bawa uang. Makan kali ini aku saja yang bayar_

Kata siapa pacaran dengan sosok populer macam Gakushuu itu enak? Tidak juga, tuh.

.

Sampai di kafetaria, Nagisa langsung mengenali Gakushuu di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia lainnya. Anak itu sedang terdiam, menatap hampa bangku yang kosong—yang seharusnya diduduki Nagisa. Muram sekali ekspresinya. Masih tetap tampan memang, tapi sikap tenang dan berwibawanya tidak dibarengi gelora semangat yang biasa ia tampilkan di depan Nagisa.

Nagisa merasakan semangatnya kian melorot, namun tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju Gakushuu. Setapak. Dua tapak. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba, dan Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya. Seulas senyum (ganteng) muncul di wajah.

"Ah, Nagi. Akhirnya kau tiba," katanya berbasa-basi. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, kita ke sini untuk makan, kan?"

Nagisa masih belum terbiasa dengan Gakushuu yang efisien mengatur waktu. "Oh. Ah, iya. Aku… aku pesan apa, ya."

"Pesan saja," kata Gakushuu. Tangan merogoh saku. "Nanti aku yang ba—"

Lalu dia terdiam.

Nagisa mengernyit heran. "Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu geming, rautnya jadi panik.

"Asano-kun?"

"… ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"… aku tidak bawa uang," sahut Gakushuu, lebih pelan dari dersik angin. Kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bawa sih, tapi tidak cukup untuk porsi dua orang."

Membelalak, Nagisa sama sekali tidak percaya. "Masa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku lupa. Aku tadi buru-buru ingin ke sini, ingin cepat-cepat ketemu kamu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar aku yang—"

"Tidak usah," sela Gakushuu cepat. "Aku tetep yang bayar. Kamu pesan saja, aku tidak akan makan."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Nagisa jadi merasa tidak enak. Segitunya Gakushuu mau berkorban.

"Aku pesan _steak_ saja ya. Jadi kita bisa berbagi. Satu porsi berdua, maksudku. Apa begitu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah."

Padahal, Gakushuu bawa dompet yang kembung.

Ini cuma akal-akalannya saja biar bisa lebih dekat dengan si biru pencuri hati.


End file.
